Cultured Vulture
by Toutebelle
Summary: Featuring one of the new Pokemon, Mandibuzz. Anisa is looking for meals and bones, which leads her to making new friends. But the other vultures might object. CANCELED
1. No Bones About It

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Pokemon. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own the specific characters in the story._

_For those who don't know, Barujiina, Baruchai, and Meguroco are three of the new Pokemon that were released in Pokemon Black and White. Their English names have not been revealed, so I have to use the new Pokemon's Japanese names for my writing. Information on the new Pokemon is derived from Bulbapedia._

**_UPDATE: _****_The English names are now official. Barujiina will now be called Mandibuzz, Baruchai is Vullaby, and Meguroco is Sandile._**

* * *

One cold, arid night in the desert, a shadowy figure of a bird Pokemon was flying in the sky. She was circling overhead in an ominous way. This bird Pokemon, when viewed closer, was quite frightening. She had the appearance of a vulture. She had a pink hunched head and neck, red eyes, and a fearsome black beak. She had hair on her haid, which was in a ponytail, with a bone serving as the bow. The Pokemon also had tan feathers around her neck and dark brown wings and tail feathers. She also had a bone-like "skirt" around her waist. Who was this?

This bird Pokemon was one of the new Pokemon released in Pokemon Black and White. Her species was called Mandibuzz. These were fearsome vultures who swooped down on weak prey and attacked them. Like regular vultures, they were also scavengers: feeding on dead things. Mandibuzz's sinister reputation was indeed deserved.

However, this Mandibuzz that was flying overhead was different from her kin. While she did participate in the eating of dead things, she was willing to associate freely with other Pokemon species - even those with better reputations. She would not harm innocent baby Pokemon. Her name was Anisa.

Anisa lived among the high cliffs of the desert, where other Mandibuzz dwelt. There they searched for food and took care of their chicks, which were called Vullaby. Anisa had a daughter of her own. They roosted together in a nest overlooking the desert.

This night, Anisa was looking for food. She had flown away from her companions. She was seeing if she could catch some dead animals that lived in the desert, for Anisa did not attack live animals. She was wondering if anything was there. Usually, animals died if they stayed out in the desert heat for too long. Nothing would die now since the heat had gone with the sunset.

"It would be safe to say that there are no carcasses around," Anisa said to herself, "but I'd better check to see if I'm right. I can't stop looking."

Anisa flew down a bit and eyed the desert carefully. At first, she didn't see anything, but then she found the carcass of a bull. She swooped down to the carcass and looked at it. The animal was dry, but there was still meat left. No other Mandibuzz - or any regular vultures - had taken bites out of the bull carcass.

Anisa began eating the carcass, and stored some meat to take back to her daughter. She also took some of the bones with her. Like her plain counterparts, Anisa dug her head into the bull carcass and chomped away at the fleshy beast. She could not finish the bull, of course, for it was huge.

"Quite good," said Anisa.

Eventually, Anisa finished eating, and flew back to her nest. She gave some of the scraps of meat to her daughter, who gobbled up the bull meat. Anisa's daughter was a Vullaby. She had the appearance of a vulture chick with a plump body, small wings, and short legs. She wore a skull to protect her rump.

Anisa later told her daughter that she was going to go explore and left her in the care of the other Mandibuzz. Anisa flew off from her nest and soared through the nighttime skies. The shadows obscured her, making it difficult to see her. She eventually rested on a stone pillar, where she would decorate herself with bones, including the ones she had just gathered after she had eaten the bull carcass.

The moonlight lit up the stone pillar, so Anisa could somewhat see what she was doing. She decorated her "skirt" with the bones that she had gathered, using them as some sort of belt. She used up mostly the small bones of the bull, but she took one of its sribs with her as well. The rib would hold the small bones together.

When Anisa was finished, she spread her wings out to observe the work that she had done.

"I think these bones look amazing," she said, looking down at her waist. "The other girls should hear about this!" Anisa began flying again. The heavy rib weighed her down, and she fell quite a bit. Despite this, Anisa managed to land on her feet.

"This rib is too heavy," said Anisa. "And I need to fly to get around. After all, that's what birds do. I don't need this bone anymore." She placed the bone on the ground. She then decided to make her way back to the test, but then noticed that something in the distance smelled good.

"What could that be?" Anisa asked herself. "Maybe some traveler has food cooking? But I can't just steal their food. I'll just approach carefully - without flying."


	2. Campside Chat

**CHAPTER 2: CAMPSIDE CHAT**

Anisa approached the campsite carefully. There was a Machop and a Sandile, the latter being a brown Pokemon that resembled a crocodile, at the campsite, in front of a yellow tent and behind a fire. The two were eating roast chicken. They both looked happy, and didn't notice the vulture Pokemon that was sneaking up on their site.

_I better be vigilant, _Anisa thought to herself. _I have a bad reputation amongst the friendlier, non-scavenger Pokemon, so I should act like they do. Maybe then they won't be so frightened about my presence. I hope this works..._

Anisa tiptoed to the side of the Sandile and smiled as best as she could. It was hard for Mandibuzz to smile, not because of their nature, but rather because of their fearsome beak shape. The Machop and Sandile turned around and looked frightened.

"Help us someone!" screamed the two. "There is a VULTURE at our camp!"

"Get her out!" said the Machop. "We don't want any trouble out here!"

"Calm down," said Anisa. "I don't attack living things. You probably don't know the first thing about vultures. We are scavengers - we only eat dead things."

"I suppose that is true," said the Sandile. "But we don't want you to have anything from us. I don't know of any Mandibuzz that has been merciful to us. Hopefully, you will be the first to behave as such."

Anisa stared at the pair for a little while, and then spoke up.

"True," she said. "But first, I would like to know your names."

"I'm Hikaru," said the Machop. He then turned to the Sandile. "And this over here is Lyle."

"Nice to meet you," said Anisa. She held out her right wing. "I am Anisa. I live with the other Mandibuzz along the cliffs."

"It's nice to meet you tow, Anisa," said Hikaru.

"Do you like chicken?" asked Lyle. "We have enough for four Pokemon! If you're not familiar with it, it's kind of like the poultry that you probably eat. It's dead too. You probably have a preference for meat, don't you?"

"I do," said Anisa. "I have had chicken before, and I guess this would taste somewhat similar." Hikaru handed Anisa a piece of chicken. He put it by her feet so she could bend down and eat it. Anisa gobbled up the chicken.

"Do you like it?" asked Lyle.

"I do," said Anisa. "It actually tastes better than the kind that I usually get. Our leader mostly does not allow us to accept offerings."

Lyle was glad that she liked the chicken, but Hikaru was curious about Anisa's leader.

"What is your leader like?" said Hikaru, "I know little about the society of the Mandibuzz. I figured that they must have some leadership, so I wondered what she's like?"

"Her name is Queen Delilah," said Anisa. "She is a rather strict ruler. She can be pretty harsh with us. I don't like her that much, but I guess she means well. She always says that we need to look up to her and treat her like the queen that she is."

"What else is your society like?" asked Lyle.

"Our society," said Anisa, "is different than yours. We Mandibuzz are a female-only species. Regular vultures can be either gender, but for some reason Mandibuzz are all female. Maybe that's how we were made by the Creator? Every few years, we mate with other bird Pokemon such as Murkrow, Skarmory, and Wargle. The last one, being an all-male eagle-like Pokemon, is especially friendly with us."

"Hmm..." said Lyle, "you're like the Amazons of Greek mythology."

"I suppose so," said Anisa. "We are warlike, too. But we aren't as bloodthirsty. Mandibuzz not only eat dead animals, but they also take bones that we can carry and use them to decorate ourselves. Our leader gets the most bones, though. In fact, she wears a crown made of bones."

"Interesting," said Hikaru. "Anything else?"

"We are actually very practical," said Anisa. "But it's in our own special way. Our bald heads allow us to dig into carcasses and gobble up without getting all sticky. Some Pokemon even say we're good for the environment by eating dead things. Mandibuzz eat much of the carcass, leaving the rest to be decomposed by worms and fungi."

Hikaru and Lyle were a little repulsed by the fact. _That's so gross! _they thought.

"Sorry if you think it's gross," said Anisa. "But that's just how vultures are. Maybe that's why sometimes others regard us as outcasts."

"We understand," said Lyle. "I'm a Dark-type Pokemon, and many Pokemon often consider me an outcast as well. Hikaru's species is more well-liked, but he travels in the desert to train. He shuns the company of other Fighting Pokemon. It's easier together. Hikaru is stronger than many members of his evolved forms."

"That's amazing!" said Anisa. "I wish I could beat someone like that. But I don't fight very often. I must care for my daughter. She is only a Vullaby, the unevolved form of my species."

"I've seen those before," said Lyle.

While they were talking, Hikaru noticed that it was very late.

"It seems to be getting late, Anisa," said Hikaru. "It's close to midnight, and Lyle and I have to go to sleep. I hope we can see you another time."

"Will you be going anywhere?" asked Anisa.

"Not really," said Lyle. "There is a town located about seven miles to the northwest from here. It is called Rock Post. It's not much of a town. Not many Pokemon live there. We live there, but travel in the desert often."

"Okay," said Anisa, "I will pay you a visit one day. When the time comes. I might be busy in the future..."

"What about your daughter?" asked Hikaru. "And when can we see you again?"

"It's Monday," said Anisa. "Thursday will be fine. And my daughter is probably asleep. The other Mandibuzz are probably watching her. I better get going."

"Goodbye, Anisa," saiid the pair. "See you on Thursday."

"See you then!" said Anisa. She flapped her wings and took off.

Anisa flew back to the nests on the high cliffs where her associates lived. The other Mandibuzz, including Queen Delilah, were all asleep, and so were the Vullaby. Anisa found her nest, sat near her daughter, and went to sleep.


	3. Queen Delilah

_**NOTICE:**__ Another new Pokemon, Kirikizan, makes an appearance here. It is now known as Bisharp._

**CHAPTER 3: QUEEN DELILAH**

The next morning, Anisa woke up to a bright, sunny day. She and the other Mandibuzz were called to their usual morning routine by Queen Delilah. All the Mandibuzz and Vullaby flew to the steep mountain that contained her lavish home, which the Mandibuzz said was her palace.

Queen Delilah was the aforementioned leader of the Mandibuzz. She could be easily distinguished from the other Mandibuzz. Queen Delilah wore a crown of bones on her head. She also wore bright red paint on her beak. She wore reddish paint on her face. Her eyelashes were longer than those of her followers. This gave the impression of make-up. However, the general impression of other Pokemon was that Queen Delilah was ugly.

Queen Delilah lived in a palace on the mountain. It was covered with huge bones. In the center was the leader's throne, created from the finest bones. There were the bones of Rhyperior placed to create pillars, giving it the impression of an ancient temple. They had been brought there centuries ago by other bird Pokemon flying from the north. This was back in the days when settlement in the area was just starting. But now things had changed, and such huge Pokemon almost never came to the desert these days.

Queen Delilah's position as leader was not inherited; rather, she was chosen by other Mandibuzz. A leader served for life and had special privileges. She acted as a representative to other Pokemon. She could dominate other bird Pokemon in the area as well. She also had the right to banish opponents. However, if a leader was unpopular, she could be removed by the other Mandibuzz. As with real-life monarchs, deposed leaders were often exiled.

As for personality, Queen Delilah was one that could be easily detested by other Pokemon. Although Queen Delilah was clever, strong, brave, and good at hunting, she was arrogant and vain. She was also severe and did not take kindly to Mandibuzz who disobeyed. On her hunting trips, Queen Delilah sometimes attacked other Pokemon, even those that were healthy. She enjoyed the suffering of weak Pokemon. One would think that Queen Delilah was unpopular. But even though some Mandibuzz hated her, other ones liked her for bringing them prosperity.

Queen Delilah ruled in her palace. She was assisted by a council of three wise elders. She also was assisted by Lady Numa, her uncouth advisor.

"Okay," said Queen Delilah, "it is a new day. Now, stretch your wings out to show your majesty." All the other Mandibuzz did so.

"Now then," Queen Delilah continued, "The reason why I called you was that there has been a herd of Tauros set off course. They will probably die en masse. Your job is to find them. If any of the Tauros are dead, you know what to do: eat their flesh and bring me their bones. I need more..."

"Yes, your majesty," said the Mandibuzz.

Anisa did go along with this, but she was also busy chatting with her friend Tamar. Tamar was a Mandibuzz, older than Anisa but still childless. This was due to the fact that she was unwilling to mate. Tamar and Anisa were close.

"Here we go again," whispered Anisa. "Another demand from Queen Delilah. Does she really need more bones?"

"She does not need more bones," whispered Tamar. "She has far more than anyone else."

"Why doesn't Queen Delilah just go get some bones herself?" said Anisa.

"_SILENCE_!" shouted Queen Delilah, directing her attention at Anisa and Tamar. "You dare chat while I do the morning routine? Shame on you both!" The other Mandibuzz did not look at Anisa and Tamar.

"Sorry for that disruption," said Queen Delilah. "At least _some_ of us have the decency not to interrupt. Lady Numa?"

"What is it, your majesty?" asked Lady Numa.

"I want you to observe everyone and make sure no one is out of line," said Queen Delilah. "Divide the other Mandibuzz into three groups. They will do different tasks."

"To hear is to obey," Lady Numa replied. She turned to the other Mandibuzz. "Okay, so we need to make three groups. Group 1: feed the Vullaby. Group 2: go look for the Tauros. Group 3: stay at the palace." She divided the Mandibuzz into three groups. Anisa was in Group 2, and Tamar was in Group 1.

"You heard her," said Queen Delilah. "Now, be off!" Most of the Mandibuzz flew off.

Anisa and Tamar were flying together before they parted. Anisa told Tamar to look after her daughter. Tamar agreed to this and flew to the nesting site. Anisa then flew off to the fields to find the herd of Tauros.

Anisa flew with the other Mandibuzz. They found several Tauros in a really warm part of the desert. They were weak and exhausted. The Mandibuzz observed from the skies and flew around in circles in the way that vultures normally do. The Tauros died a slow, painful death. Then, the Mandibuzz swooped down.

When the Mandibuzz swooped down, Anisa was picking out bones for Queen Delilah. She was doing this while she was eating. Anisa had been taught to nibble around bones in her youth. While Anisa was doing this, she heard the sound of footsteps.

Another Pokemon was approaching Anisa. This Pokemon was not one of the Mandibuzz. She had a red and black head resembling a helmet, topeed by a golden axe blade. She had a black and yellow face. On her body was a rib-like thorax. Her hands were blade-like. She had red shoulders, red legs, and metallic hoof-like feet. She was a Bisharp, a knight-like Pokemon.

"Greetings, Anisa," said the Bisharp.

"Hello..." said Anisa. "And your name..."

"I'm Nadya," answered the Bisharp. Normally, one would think that Nadya would have been shunned by the Mandibuzz. But it was not so; Mandibuzz were not bothered by Bisharp. However, Queen Delilah was very resentful of them.

"I thought so," said Anisa. "I haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here?"

"I was traveling through the desert," said Nadya. "And you?"

"I have to gather bones for Queen Delilah," Anisa answered.

Nadya shrugged. "Not her again," she said. "I _really _think she's crazy. All she does is collect bones and apply that ugly make-up to her face."

"Yeah, really," laughed Anisa.

Nadya smiled. "That's Queen Delilah for you," she said.

"Uh-huh," said Anisa. "That she is."

"I was concerned about you," said Nadya. "It seems that Queen Delilah is driving the other Mandibuzz nuts! At least, she is agitating smarter ones like you and Tamar. Not ones just like her...such as that Lady Numa."

"I know," Anisa sighed. "I really wish she would leave us alone. Her rule is so draconian."

"I agree," said Nadya. "How was it last night?"

"I actually made some friends," said Anisa. "A Machop and a Sandile were in the desert, so I had a long conversation with them. I think their names were Hikaru and Lyle. I'm not normally very good with names."

"I know them," said Nadya. "I have met them multiple times. They are named Hikaru and Lyle. They live in Rock Town, but they come in the desert quite often. They're very nice guys."

"And I thought so as well," said Anisa. She looked down at the carcass. "I think I found another very good bone for the Queen."

"Anisa," said Nadya, "Queen Delilah has enough bones. Why don't you use them on yourself instead?"

"Okay," said Anisa. "I will."

"They look better on you than on her," said Nadya.

"Thank you," said Anisa. "I should come to town with you - if you go there."

"I go there all the time," said Nadya. "Will Queen Delilah allow you to?"

"Yes," said Anisa. "Provided that I bring her some food and..." Anisa shrugged, "make-up."

Nadya looked at the other Mandibuzz in the distance. "I think the other Mandibuzz need you," she replied. "It was nice chatting with you, Anisa! I would love to see you again as soon as possible! See you!"

"Bye, Nadya!" said Anisa. Nadya left Anisa and the other Mandibuzz.

One of the Mandibuzz looked at Anisa. "Who was that?" she asked.

"That was Nadya," said Anisa. "Don't worry, Layla. She knows us."

"Okay," Layla answered.

"And now to get back to the bones," said Anisa. Anisa went through the bones again, making sure all of them were perfect for the Queen.


	4. Anisa's Backstory

**CHAPTER 4: ANISA'S BACKSTORY**

Later that day, Anisa reported back to Queen Delilah's palace with the bones that she had collected for her. She hoped that Queen Delilah would like them. But Anisa knew that Queen Delilah was very demanding, and in her mind nothing seemed to be enough.

Anisa saw Queen Delilah sitting on her skull throne. She was being fanned by her servants. Anisa approached Queen Delilah carefully and showed her the bones that she had gathered for her.

"Your Majesty," said Anisa, "I have collected some bones for you. I hope this is enough."

Queen Delilah observed the bones carefully, making sure that each bone was perfect and removed of all its flesh.

"Very well, Anisa," said Queen Delilah. "I don't normally think much of you, but I am satisfied. Tomorrow, you will need to get more."

"Well, yeah," Anisa shrugged.

"Your work is done," said Queen Delilah. "Now you may leave. I must be alone."

Anisa just stared at Queen Delilah, waiting for her to potentially snap and make a rude comment. Queen Delilah was accustomed to that. Not only that, but Anisa was one of her favorite targets, due to her easygoing nature.

"You may leave, Anisa," said Queen Delilah in a harsher tone.

"I will..." said Anisa.

"GET OUT OF MY PALACE!" shrieked Queen Delilah.

At the sound of the Queen's ear-splitting yell, Anisa flew away. She did not feel nervous, since she was used to harsher words from Queen Delilah. Anisa could not fight back, unless she wanted a hard bone to be thrown at her. As one would guess, Anisa did not want that.

Anisa flew back to the nesting grounds. She was greeted by her daughter and Tamar.

"Mama, you're home!" said Anisa's daughter.

"I am, Muna," said Anisa. Muna was the name of Anisa's daughter.

"How was the bone search?" asked Tamar.

"It went very well," said Anisa. "I actually ran into Nadya, one of the Bisharp. She seemed to be happy, but she is also very concerned about my life under Queen Delilah."

"I kind of agree with Nadya," said Tamar, "Though Nadya is not one of the Mandibuzz, she is wise and respectable. She brings up valid points to many conversation topics. To tell you the truth, Anisa...I don't like the Queen either."

Anisa turned to Muna. She did not want to potentially upset Muna, since her discussions with Tamar could sometimes be grave matters. "You might want to tune out," said Anisa. "Mama and Tamar are discussing something very serious. You wouldn't be interested."

"Okay, Mama," said Muna. "I'll go play with the other Vullaby." Muna hopped away. Anisa looked at Tamar again.

"You don't, Tamar?" said Anisa. "You know that I hate Queen Delilah, but I thought that you would think more highly of her. What is your reason for not liking the Queen?"

"This is why," said Tamar. "She is very mean and demanding. Us Mandibuzz fly around every day, collecting creatures' bones for Queen Delilah. But she never seems to be satisfied. She always wants more. I'm beginning to suspect that this is just for the Queen to brag about."

"Queen Delilah is known for being a show-off," said Anisa.

"She sure is," chuckled Tamar.

Anisa looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. Anisa did not look very happy. Her change of mood surprised Tamar.

"Oh, man," sighed Anisa.

"What's wrong, Anisa?" asked Tamar. "You seem upset about something."

"It's nothing, Tamar," said Anisa.

"Be honest, Anisa," said Tamar. "I don't think it's nothing. You're worried about _something_."

"Fine, I'll tell you," said Anisa. She turned to Tamar. "Honestly...I was thinking about a loved one. I really wish that Mother could have been here to know this. It's been quite a few years since she passed on."

"I know," said Tamar. "Your mother, Safiya, was a sweet, refined Mandibuzz. She was probably the nicest Pokemon that many of us had known, and I see that you have inherited her kindness. But unfortunately, she is no longer with us."

"It was a long time ago," said Anisa. "Queen Delilah did not like my mother very much. She thought Mother was too nice and not capable of handling the tough, cruel lifestyle that is ascribed to Mandibuzz. And once Queen Delilah was elected leader, she tried her hardest to get rid of Mother for good. One day, when Mother had failed to collect bones for the Queen, Delilah freaked out and attacked her with bones, injuring her. Mother then told me that she would fly away from here. Queen Delilah heard this, and banished her. Mother was to leave the following day. Before we parted, she gave me this." Anisa went to her nest and uncovered a heart-shaped talisman made from bone. In the middle was a beautiful amethyst. She showed it to Tamar.

"Mother told me to be brave," continued Anisa. "She hoped that one day, we could meet again. But no one has heard from her since. Many assumed that my mother is dead. She might have met a grisly fate." Tears flowed from Anisa's eyes.

"That's terrible," said Tamar.

"I know," said Anisa, wiping away her tears. "I never knew my father. He was a Honchkrow, and he died in an accident not long before I was born. Neither did I know my grandparents, for Mother was orphaned as a Vullaby. So my mother was all that I had. After Mother was gone, I mated with a Skarmory named Elisha, thus producing Muna. But Elisha died under mysterious circumstances when Muna was very tiny."

"You sure had a rough life," said Tamar. "And I thought _my_ life was hard..."

"It's true," said Anisa. "But deep down, I believe that Mother is still alive. I really hope to find her one day, even if it kills me."

"I hope so, too," said Tamar.

Suddenly, Anisa remembered that she needed to watch her daughter.

"I better get Muna," said Anisa. "She might be worried about me by now."

Anisa flew over to Muna and told her what was going on. Muna understood her. Anisa then decided to watch over Muna for the rest of the night before they went to sleep.


	5. Lunch at Hikaru's

_**NOTE:**__ Sandile is the English name of Meguroco. It will be changed in other chapters soon. The advisor's name is not mentioned in the chapter, since I was thinking about renaming her._

**CHAPTER 5: LUNCH AT HIKARU'S**

Now let's cut to the next morning. Anisa woke up to a bright sun shining. She saw that Muna was curled up beside her. Anisa looked at her daughter. She seemed unbothered by the serious discussion between her mother and Tamar the previous night.

"I guess she did not hear me," Anisa said to herself. "That is good. I did not want to upset my daughter. Last time she heard me talk about my mother, she was visibly upset."

Muna shook for a while, and then woke up.

"Mama," she said, "good morning. What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know," said Anisa. "I am pretty sure, though, that it will be something boring. And now it's time to get ready to go to the nursery."

Anisa got her daughter for the nursery and brought her there. The nursery was where a few of the Mandibuzz watched over the Vullaby while their mothers were serving their Queen. Then, Anisa flew off to Queen Delilah's palace to receive further orders.

At the palace, Anisa joined the other Mandibuzz. Everyone was there except for Queen Delilah's advisor, who was on an errand in the lands to the north. When Anisa arrived there, Queen Delilah just stared at Anisa.

"You're two minutes late," Queen Delilah said coldly to Anisa. "What took you, Anisa?"

"Nothing," said Anisa. "I had to wait for my daughter to wake up. She slept longer than usual."

"That is no excuse!" snapped Queen Delilah. "Just stand there with the others while I give orders for you."

"Fine," said Anisa. She moved towards the other Mandibuzz.

"Now then," said Queen Delilah, "As you know, my advisor is not here. She is out doing dealings with the Pokemon that live in the mediterranean areas to the north. We don't expect her to be back for aboujt three weeks. Isn't that right, Elder Hadiya?"

"That is correct, your majesty," said Elder Hadiya. She was one of the three elders mentioned previously. Elder Hadiya was the oldest of the three. The other two were named Shira and Merab, the latter of whom was the youngest of the elders. Hadiya was the wisest and most obedient of the elders. Shira was the most temperamental, while Merab was the quiet one. Though the elders did not usually have to work like most of the Mandibuzz, there were still days when they had jobs to do. And today was one of those days.

"Elder Hadiya," said Queen Delilah, "you will be staying with me. We need to discuss important business together. Elder Shira, today you will be helping the nurses by watching over the Vullaby with them. Is that clear?"

"Sounds good to me," shrugged Elder Shira.

"As for you, Elder Merab," said Queen Delilah, "I want you to inspect the palace once the other Mandibuzz have left. Make sure not one bone is out of place."

"I will do so," said Elder Merab.

"Now that the elders got their jobs," said Queen Delilah, "it is time for Elder Hadiya and I to have a discussion. You are dismissed. Go feed yourselves."

The Mandibuzz flew off from the palace. Anisa flew away from the other birds, making her way across the desert plain. Then, suddenly, she remembered Hikaru and Lyle, the two Pokemon that she had met the other day.

"I should go check on Hikaru and Lyle," Anisa said to herself. "I know they said they'd see me again tomorrow. But I haven't thought about them enough. THey are probably at Rock Post or whatever it's called."

Anisa flew northwest for several miles. She then saw Rock Post in the distance. She eventually landed about half a mile away from the town.

Once she had landed, Anisa looked at the town. It was a small town located in the desert. There were mostly tents, but there were also a few beehive-shaped dwellings for the few permanent residents. Rock Town was, in fact, an oasis: to the west of it was a small spring. Rock Town was used for trade. Most of the permanent residents of Rock Town were typical desert Pokemon such as Sandile.

Anisa looked through the town. She wondered where Hikaru and Lyle were. After searching for five minutes, she found a peculiar house. It was a beehive-shaped home, but it had brass knuckles above it. Anisa figured that it was Hikaru's. She knocked on the door.

"Come on in," said a voice. It was Hikaru, the Machop that she had met.

Anisa opened up and went inside. She saw Hikaru sitting near the center. Lyle the Sandile was lying down near him. The home was pretty simple. There was a bed for Hikaru to the left. Across from the doorway was the oven, and to the right was a bookcase with all kinds of stuff.

"Hello," said Anisa.

"Oh, it's Anisa!" said Hikaru. "We're glad to see you! We missed you."

"It's only been two days," said Anisa.

"That is true, Anisa," said Lyle. "But we always love having visitors! We got back here last night, and we were greeted by a Raichu. Sweetest lady you'd like to know. She gave us ingredients for a delicious chicken and rice dish."

"Do you have some of it to eat?" asked Anisa.

"We stored it just for the next visitor," said Hikaru. "And that visitor happens to be _you_!"

"Gee, thanks," said Anisa, blushing. "I always appreciate the food that other Pokemon offer to me. Even though, like I said at our last meeting, Queen Delilah is not too fond of that. She keeps the best food for herself."

"Well, Anisa," said Lyle. "That Queen of yours is not here. That means you can eat as much as you want."

"I come from far away," said Hikaru, "and throughout my travels, I've tasted all sorts of food."

"Where is this food, I may ask?" asked Anisa.

"The ingredients are stored in the ice box," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru's a great cook," said Lyle. "On the other hand, I am a rotten cook, so I go to Hikaru's place practically every night."

"I don't know even the basics of cooking," said Anisa. "I've only heard about it as something that other Pokemon do. Mandibuzz generally eat their food raw."

Hikaru started cooking. He mixed the chicken, rice, and vegetables that were the ingredients to the dish. Lyle and Anisa watched him do it. The scent that the cooking food made was very pleasant. Anisa's beak began to water as the scent of good food. In the meantime, Anisa told Hikaru and Lyle about her life, as well as her friend Tamar and her daughter Muna.

Eventually, the lunch was ready. Anisa was handed a bowl with extra chicken in hers.

"I don't even need that much chicken," said Hikaru. "You and Lyle can share it."

The three dug into the delicious chicken and rice dish. When everyone was done, Lyle belched.

"Excuse me," said Lyle.

"That's okay," said Anisa. "I've seen Pokemon with much worse manners. Take Queen Delilah for example. She just devours the food that she receives. Our elders often have to watch her do it. Naturally, they find her manners revolting. But they don't say anything, unless they want to be injured."

Hikaru and Lyle giggled.

"Thank you for the delicious lunch," said Anisa. "I really appreciate it. By the way, I spoke to Nadya yesterday. She said that she knows you guys."

"We've met Nadya many times," said Hikaru. "She's very nice and polite. She comes here once in a while."

"Care to show me around here?" asked Anisa. "I've never really explored Rock Town before."

"Sure," said Lyle.

Anisa, Hikaru, and Lyle walked around the town. Hikaru and Lyle showed Anisa where everything was, and introduced her to some of the residents. They went to the spring as well. THe three talked some more there.

However, soon enough Anisa had to leave.

"I have to go back," said Anisa. "Someone might be worried about me."

"Okay," said Hikaru. "See you soon!"

"Bye!" said Lyle.

Anisa embraced the two with her wings, said good-bye, and flew off. She made it back just before anyone could look for her. She went to the nursery to find Muna.

When Anisa arrived, Muna hopped over to her.

"Hello, Mama!" said Muna.

"Hello," said Anisa. "I'm back from a visit in Rock Town."

"Rock Town?" asked Muna.

"It's the oasis located several miles to the northwest," said Anisa. "I know two residents: Hikaru the Machop and Lyle the Sandile. They're very nice. I should introduce them to you one day."

"That sounds like fun, Mama!" said Muna.

"How are your friends?" asked Anisa.

"They're good," said Muna. "We're just looking for something to play. Care to play with us?"

"I guess so," said Anisa.

"Let's do it!" said Muna. Anisa and Muna hopped towards the other Vullaby. The group played together for the rest of the evening.


	6. Rashad

_**NOTICE: **__This chapter introduces another Generation V Pokemon, Braviary. This is the eagle Pokemon also known as Wargle._

**CHAPTER 6: RASHAD**

The next day, Anisa continued her average routine. She did not talk to any outsiders and found bones for Queen Delilah, who was ridding her home of old, useless bones.

Not much happened over the next three weeks. Anisa repeated her usual routine, eating dead things and gatheiring their bones to bring to Queen Delilah. Things were pretty normal, except that Anisa visited Nadya multiple times and Hikaru and Lyle twice. Anisa told them about life among the cliffs with the Mandibuzz. Hikaru and Lyle learned how oppressive life under Queen Delilah was, but they were still intrigued, for at one meeting Hikaru said that he loved to learn about other cultures, be they human or Pokemon cultures.

One day, when the three weeks was up, Anisa's life would never be the same. Let's see how:

Let's start in the morning. Anisa had woken up as usual. She flew to the palace to get orders from Queen Delilah, and then went to do her usual routine. She decided to go to the north to find some food to eat. But she was told not to go too far north without the Queen's permission. Queen Delilah said that going there without her meant trouble.

Anisa was flying through the skies, circling and observing the ground for dead animals. Once she found something, she would strike below.

"I can't see anything," Anisa said to herself. "Maybe I will look more closely at the ground."

Anisa flew closer to the ground and perched herself on a large rock. She saw that there was a dying camel trudging through the desert. Anisa watched it collapse from the heat of the sun. Then, she flew over to it and make sure it was dead. Once the camel was certainly dead, Anisa began to peck at it. Anisa had a good meal from the camel. She collected a few of its bones and then left the rest for other vultures to eat.

After her meal, Anisa looked to the north. She was always curious as to what was there, even though Queen Delilah would not allow her to go. But by now, Anisa did not care about what the Queen thought and flew to the north.

"I wonder what could be there," she said to herself.

Four miles north of the camel carcass, Anisa stopped. She decided to rest on a huge stone pillar.

But Anisa would not be the only one flying to this particular location...

The focus is now on another fearsome-looking bird Pokemon. This bird Pokemon was slightly larger than Anisa. He is a rather colorful bird. His face is blue and his beak is yellow. He has a crest of red feathers over his beak. He has a feathery mane on his head. He has a navy-clored body with red feathers on the upper side of the wings. He has yellow legs and feet with black claws. His tail is red, with a yellow stripe and a blue end.

This bird Pokemon was a Braviary, an eagle-like Pokemon. He was a member of a male-only species, much like Mandibuzz being a female-only species. His kind lived in the mediterranean uplands to the north - specifically, near where the desert met the uplands.

The Braviary decided to rest on the other end of the stone pillar. He faced away from Anisa. He did see her, but she did not see him - at first.

Anisa heard the Braviary land on the stone pillar and turned around to see him. She was quite surprised to see him. The Braviary then looked at Anisa. The two's eyes met. One could guess that there was a feeling of warmth between them...

Anisa approached the Braviary slowly.

"Hello..." she said to him.

The Braviary gazed at Anisa.

"Greetings," said the Braviary.

"Where did you come from?" asked Anisa.

"I come from the northern uplands," said the Braviary. "And you?"

"I am from the desert cliffs to the south of here," said Anisa. "I would like to know your name."

"My name is Rashad," said the Braviary. "I have not met you before. Who are you?"

"I am Anisa," said Anisa.

"Anisa," said Rashad. "That is a lovely name."

"Thank you," said Anisa, blushing.

Rashad looked to the south, and then to the north before returning to Anisa. "What brings you here?" asked Rashad.

"The usual stuff," said Anisa. "I was looking for bones for myself and for my queen, Delilah."

Rashad was taken aback a little. "You're with Delilah?" he said, shocked.

"Yes, I am," said Anisa. She then held out her wing to alleviate Rashad's shock. "However, I am not one of her most loyal followers. In fact, I actually dislike her quite a bit. She's too severe. Do you know her or something, Rashad?"

"I do," said Rashad. "She has traveled to my land numerous times. I have also met her personally some of those times. The Braviary do not like her at all because of her sheer arrogance. She has left some of us with a bad impression of the Mandibuzz. But I can see that you have a good heart, unlike her."

"Since you asked me what brought me here," said Anisa. "So, how about you?"

"I just like to travel," said Rashad. "For the most part, I do not travel in the company of other Braviary. While we Braviary do form congregations, some of us are free spirits and roam the lands of the world without a care. Humans have long aspired to be like us, but they can be too caught up in their own affairs."

"I know," laughed Anisa. "That's humans for you - they can be quite materialistic." Here Anisa sighed. "Sometimes, I wish that Queen Delilah would be more like us Pokemon rather than like the humans. I understand other good Pokemon. It's Pokemon like her that I don't understand."

"There is a leader of the Braviary that live to the north," said Rashad. "His name is Amar. He is nice, but he can be very strict. Even so, he is fair and just. The other Braviary respect him. He also respects my preference to roam the skies rather than roosting in his flock."

"Why do you prefer to roam the skies, Rashad?" asked Anisa.

"It is because I feel more comfortable," said Rashad. "I am not the type of Pokemon to be told what to do."

"It is great to have met you," said Anisa. "Sometimes, I wish that I could roam the skies too. But I don't have all day. Queen Delilah would be furious if she thought I was missing."

"It is not even noon," said Rashad. "We can fly around and have some good time together."

"You mean..." said Anisa.

"Soaring through the skies?" asked Rashad. "I would love to. If you want, I will show you some of the lands to the north. I promise that you'll be back before it's too late."

"Okay," said Anisa. "Sounds good to me."

Anisa and Rashad spread their wings and took off. They flew to the horizon in the north. While they were flying, they looked at each other lovingly.

**SONG PROMPT: Truly Madly Deeply - Cascada**


End file.
